An Innocuous Meeting
by lovecassia
Summary: After a long day, Katsuki is riding the train home. Unfortunately, a relaxing ride home isn't what's in store for him tonight. He unexpectedly comes face to face with the girl who had helped kidnap him his first year at UA and who he had helped arrest not long after. One shot, one-sided flirting, implied future romance.


Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I hate myself for even coming up with this. But let me explain myself! I unexpectedly came across this idea of a Bakugou/Toga love child. And everything in me screamed "no". But then the little creative voice in the very back corner of my mind said "but how would it even work". And thus...a one-shot detailing how BakuToga would spiral into existence! It's actually really rough, in my opinion. This was stupid hard to write and has a very open ending. Who knows, if I get the urge maybe it'll turn into a chapter story. *insert facepalm here*

If anyone actually clicks on this and reads it...again, I'm so sorry. But it had to be done before I went crazy. Enjoy!

* * *

**An Innocuous Meeting**

Internships for the fall of their last year were rough. They didn't even have classes for three weeks while they were being run through the ringer with the companies they were assigned to. If Katsuki didn't get a chance to shower in the locker rooms before he left the company for the day, he would go home smelling like soot and sweat while feeling even worse. Luckily, they had offered him a badge so he could use the locker rooms without being bothered.

Normally each company had a receptionist that gave students access to each portion of the company grounds while they were in their internships. Aftershock's company, though, had recently lost their receptionist unexpectedly when her husband was offered a hero gig overseas. She had apologized profusely, repeating over and over how she wanted so badly to stay or to give them more than three days' notice.

It had been particularly annoying since it had been Katsuki's fourth day there. Everyone gave her a big farewell, but it was better this way. He hated following people around for bullshit reasons. With her gone, he was able to come and go as he pleased. It made his time with Aftershock's company much easier. He would come in, change, fight villains, do paperwork, shower, put on fresh clothes, give a halfhearted 'later', and head towards the train station in the dark.

Today had been no different. The walk to the train station was like it had always been; quiet, not much foot traffic. Not really like he expected anything less when leaving this close to midnight on a weekday. He preferred it this way. Less people to deal with.

He took a few gulps from his water bottle as he entered the train and sat down. His head lightly smacked the back of the seat and he closed his eyes as he settled in for the ride, letting his body finally relax from the long day.

Quiet footsteps were what caused him to crack open one of his eyes. He immediately sat up straight and stared at the girl walking towards the seat across from him.

As the doors to the train quietly slid shut, the muscles in Katsuki's jaws tensed as he ground his teeth together. His knuckles were white as he gripped the strap of his bag that was still haphazardly slung over his shoulder, his eyes were locked on the blonde girl that was now sitting across from him. She had that same dumb look on her face that he remembered from almost two years ago; pink-tinted cheeks, a smile stretching across her lips, and yellow eyes with a far-away, blissed-out gaze as she stared back at him.

The silence of the cabin was deafening; there were no other passengers tonight. At least if things went wrong there wouldn't be anyone he would have to protect while fighting.

She sighed dreamily as she crossed her legs, propping her arms up on her knees and resting her chin on her hands. Her eyes glowed as they flickered between focusing on each of his.

"I left the League." She hummed.

Katsuki squinted at her, unsure if she was trying to play a trick on him, but he knew he needed to keep his wits about him if she was here to start a fight. Leaning back into his seat, he kept quiet as he continued to watch her.

"Honest." She glanced around the empty seats before meeting his eyes again. "I found something that's a lot more fun."

Even though his shoulders tensed, he rolled his eyes at her. The laugh that left her mouth immediately after resonated through the cabin; it almost seemed to make his chest vibrate. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the sound. He swallowed hard, his heart slamming against his ribcage as he let go of the strap of his bag to crack his knuckles. She bit her lip before bringing her hands up to cover her cheeks, leaning back into her seat like a giddy school girl. Her eyes glimmered like mini suns as they slowly traced his body downward and then leisurely wandered back up to meet his eyes again. The urge to shiver under her gaze was almost too much; he matched her look with a glare.

He'd be damned if she knew he was uneasy.

"Ya'know, Katsuki," She purred. "I've been watching you."

"Why?" He frowned as the word slipped through his lips, unable to stop it.

Her lips curved upwards ever so slightly, something he knew he only noticed because he was staring her down. After a second, she pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. His heartbeat was thrumming through his fingertips. He flexed his hands to force the feeling away.

She grinned again.

"What do you want to know more?" She mused, tapping her chin. "Why did I quit the league…why have I been watching you? Which is more important to you? Hmm, Katsuki?"

Katsuki snorted. "Either tell me or don't. I'm not playing your bullshit cryptic games."

She squealed, laughing into her hands. "Oh, but I think you want to know. I think you want to know more about why I've been watching you. But maybe the hero in you won't let you answer with that. Just make the choice, Katsuki-dear. I won't judge."

"Fuck off." His voice came out in a low growl.

Her lips pursed into a pout as she crossed her arms. "Aww, that's no fun."

Silence clung to the air around them as they continued to watch each other, and it got heavier with each passing second. Katsuki crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at her. After a moment, she sighed and laid her hands in her lap.

"I went through therapy after you got me arrested. Still am. Court mandated, ya'know." She scoffed; her voice didn't hold the same giddiness it had less than two minutes prior. "I really did leave the League. I have to lead a 'normal' life now or they'll send me in on a lifetime sentence. How boring. No one bleeds that way."

He rolled his eyes and muttered "fucking psychopath" under his breath.

As if a switch was flipped, her eyes lit back up and she was perky again. "So then I decided, what's the angry hedgehog who got me locked up doing? Is he still throwing tantrums and somehow being a hero? Or did he finally turn dark?"

The tension that Katsuki hadn't realized left his muscles immediately returned. A frown formed on his face as he finally studied her. She was wearing a ratty t-shirt, with some type sweater jacket over it, and cut off shorts. Her hair was up in the messy buns she always wore years ago. Not many places she could hide a weapon, though he was sure she had one somewhere.

The grin on her face faded away as she sighed.

"Don't look so worried. They 'cured' me or whatever. I'm a normal, functioning member of this boring as hell society." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm even starting my first job since being released two weeks ago tomorrow." She grinned as she leaned forward. "You'll never guess what they let prior villains do for work. Oh, it's so great. I absolutely can't wait to see your face."

Katsuki stayed silent as he stared at her. Her eyes glimmered as she waited for a response. When she didn't get one she merely shrugged. The train began to slow down and she glanced up at the sign above the door as it dinged, nodding at whatever stop it had lit up. She bit her lip as she met his gaze once again, before giggling and bringing her pointer finger to her mouth in a 'shushing' motion.

"I'll have to tell you about my new job later. This is my stop!" She skipped towards the door as it slid open, shouting a late 'see ya, Katsuki-love' as the doors shut behind her.

When the train started moving again, Katsuki let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it as he frowned towards the window on the opposite side of the car where she had been sitting only moments ago.

Himiko Toga.

They let that fucking psychopath out of prison.

Her obsession with fucking Izuku had been bad enough, but after the whole kidnapping bullshit, things had changed. Oddly enough, though, the change had been inconspicuous. No one but him had noticed. While out with Shitty Hair and Pikachu, he'd see someone round a corner with blonde buns…but when he ran to catch up they would be gone. Sometimes he'd see someone with bright yellow eyes and be fully convinced it was her. When he was given permission to run in the parks for training, he would get a nagging feeling of being watched every time he passed some alleyways.

Everyone told him he was having flashbacks, he was going crazy…but he knew.

A few weeks later, he finally caught her.

He had left the dorms a little later than normal to go for one of his runs and saw her peaking out from one of the alleys he always felt he was being watched from. It had taken everything in him to not break her. Her back slammed against the building, his fingers curled around her neck as he screamed at her, asking why she was following him. Instead of answering, or even acting concerned about her position, she had rambled on and on about true love, wanting to be that person, and she was going to have exactly what she wanted.

It had taken a lot of effort, but he kept her pinned until the police department arrived. She had done everything in her power to maneuver from his grasp, to cut him, bite him, or lick him. The rambling about love and learning to be the person you loved had given him such a headache. By the time they had arrived, he had her pinned face first on the ground with her arms behind her back while he sat on her.

She was supposed to be tried for a 50 year sentence for being involved with the League of Villains and the few murders she had committed. During the trails it had been on TV constantly, so he knew they had tried for an insanity plea. It must've worked if she was already out.

Katsuki groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. As if he needed something else to worry about. He would have to remember to inform Aftershock and the rest of the heroes he shadowed tomorrow about the whole situation.

The sign above the door dinged, causing him to look up before sighing and heaving himself up.

He adjusted his bag across his shoulder and exited the train. Right now, all he really wanted to do was just get back to the dorms and sleep. All this bullshit was going to have to wait until he made it back to Aftershock's company in the morning.


End file.
